


Melancholy nights

by Spectrestories



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Marineford, Marinefordaftermath, Onshot, fullonangstfest, whathaveidone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drowned out the world around him. He became numb, empty even. The world became pointless. he couldn't recall the appeal to being alive anymore. </p><p>He may be the one breathing but that's the only difference between him and the bloodied corpse he was clinging onto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my take on marineford events and the after math, not original oh god I know! But it was too tempting to resist! But hey it ended good!so there's that at least! Anyways Enjoyyy~

He wasn't stupid. He saw it all right before him. He knew it was his fault. That if he hadn't Been so  _useless_. Then  _maybe_ just  _may_ be. 

He would still be alive. But he wasn't, he's dead. Gone . He's never coming back.

Luffy couldn't help the strangled sob that escaped from his throat. Long trembling fingers were tangled through untamed, shiny neglected locks. Pulling fiercely at them drinking up the pain, as if it was the only thing keeping him sane. Bloodshot eyes darted around desperately searching for something not there.

No one dared approach him, he was maddened with grief, the choked sobs and desperate screams of "ace!" Continuously coming out, told them well enough to back the  _fuck_ off.

He didn't want to comprehend what happened, how Ace  _his Ace_ was no longer there and he never would be, ever again. he had  _promised. He fucking promised._ but ace died. He broke the promise, stupid ace. Luffy curled in on himself tears never stopping. He could still feel aces blood dripping across his hand, down his fingers from the gaping hole Akainu had left, his eyes had been so pain filled Luffy felt helpless, useless even! Only he could was cling to the still warm body when he was gone.There had been so _much blood._

 _under his fingernails, Across his hands, down his arms, on his legs. Everywhere._  Aces blood. Aces blood. _Aces blood,_  it was still on him he could still see it.

the small voice in the back of his head was whispering venom clear in its voice, that he was to blame for it, Aces death. Because after all it him who Ace saved in the first place.

it wouldn't go away, continuously nagging at him, showing no sign of stopping.

Luffy gripped his hair harder, agonising screams emerging from him, echoing into the silent forest. He put his heads to eye level then clenched them together, drawing blood when all he could see was _Ace_. 

It was like some sort of never ending cycle put on repeat. In a fit of rage he sprung to his feet and ran, wrecking whatever came in his path, he didn't care what, be it animal, tree or person. 

Each step felt like a knife to the chest, but that was nothing compared to his non-physical injuries. It was as if someone were squeezing his heart, Luffy stopped in his tracks when he felt a particularly strong wave of pain crash over him.

he slid down the tree he was leaning against, hands clawing at his chest to try and make the invisible pain disappear. He saw footsteps approach him, cautiously not wanting to startle him. His mind was blank though he didn't even notice Jimbei, until he had forcefully grabbed his shoulders and shook him. 

" Luffy, listen to me!" The fishman bellowed at the struggling boy who was flailing his arms and legs about in a frenzy, eyes clouded and wild. 

"Ace is gone! Dead! And he won't be coming back! Do you understand me! Luffy!?" He shouted determination set in his face. 

" No! Ace! Ace! Aceee!" Luffy screeched still trying to get Jimbei to release his tight grip. 

Jimbei was slightly relieved at that it seemed Luffy wasn't completely gone yet. 

" Luffy! It matters not what is gone but what remains, who still remains for you!?"

The darkness around Luffy shifted at that. As he remembered who he still had.

Zoro. Nami. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper. Robin. Franky. Brook. 

His nakama. He still had his nakama. They were all waiting for him. So they can all go on adventures, with each other once again.   The tears streamed down his face as he hiccuped between his sobs all the while counting his dearest nakama. 

He'll do this he will get strong enough to protect the everyone! He will never lose anyone again. Ace and Sabo will be watching his back anyway, his precious brothers. He'll live for all of them! He will become the pirate King and once he's ready he will see them again.

Because after all brothers need to stick together. 

Little did Luffy know but at the same time a blond man with a top hat and scar over his right eye, had collapsed from reading the newspaper on aces death, his friends rushing to see what was wrong, worried calls of "Sabo!" echoing through the halls. 

Luffy sat his hat on his head a determined expression overtaking the need to curl up and cry. He would save that for later, once he had full filled his promise to his brothers.

He  _will_ become the next pirate King. 

In the distance a freckled transparent man smiled " looks like I didn't have to worry after all," he smiled softly. " your gonna be just fine Luffy, I know you're in good hands," with that he faded away.

the sun shone a hazy orange, towards the future pirate King who was going to shake this world up like no one before him. Not even the last pirate King Could rival what he has in store for the world.

 

 

 

 


End file.
